The Ruins of Death, Homefront
by hacksawbuscus
Summary: Connor and Hopper love each other, but they're not accepted by Rianna and Jacobs.
1. Chapter 1

__**WARNING: This story is for mature audiences only, yaoi is included throughout the story and will be refered to alot.**

**_This is my first story to be published onto fanfiction, I do not own any of the characters from the game Homefront. I don't intend of copyright. Thankyou, please enjoy reading._  
><strong>

_The sun settled upon the horizon; lingering shadows stretched through the hospital gates as a van pulled up. As the van drew to a stop a 5"9 white masculine physique person purposely rolled down his window and pressed the entry button which was held upon the gates next to the gating office. There was a mist of voices which exclaimed, all that could be heard was a rather screechy voice that withdrew from the masculine figure. "My names Connor get me in that fucking hospital now!"_

_The female figure of which he spoke to was dressed in a white leather jacket, and wore only her gating uniform beneath. She stood there chewing the gum that lasted for about 3 hours without being tasteless. "Nice of you to use that kind of language sir," she exclaimed letting out a silent sigh. _

"_Excuse Connor ma'am, he can be a bit of a bastard at times," Jacobs interrupted before Connor began._

_Connor shot a drastic look at Jacobs, "dude that wasn't cool."_

"_Well you should have some respect for women Connor, it's not like they don't give you respect," Jacobs shot back._

_Rianna threw herself off the seat and drew the gun from her pocket pointing towards the pair of them, "stop arguing you two! We're here to see Hopper, so show some dignity-we're on hospital grounds!"_

_Connor took a massive gulp and took Jacobs' hand, "I'm sorry," he began as he started stroking the palm of Jacobs' hand, "forgive me for my extreme language."_

_Jacobs looked directly down to Connors hand stroking his hand, "arm I forgive you Connor," Jacobs began as he started becoming uncomfortable. Connor quickly reacted to the facial expression Jacobs started pulling, "so may we go through the gates to see our friend Hopper ma'am?"_

_The lady couldn't help but stare at Rianna's gun in her back pocket; worried about what will be likely happen next, "you... You may go through..." She released the gates doors and allowed Connor to drive through. She tried to shake off what she just saw but, it was no use._

_Connor parked up the van and jumped out from the drivers' seat; Jacobs then followed offering a hand out to Rianna. She took his hand and carefully walked out of the door coughing into her other hand. "Thankyou for helping me out Jacobs," she thanked Jacobs for the offer of his hand._

_"No need for a thankyou message Ri," Jacobs expressed slowly looking directly towards her eyes as they glistened through the sunset._

_The three of them made their way through the hospital entrance and towards reception to find out which room Hopper was in. _

_"Hopper is in room 12; please don't cause too much havouc. Thankyou, please make your way to your left and he'll be 6 rooms down," the receptionist said in a mature manner. _

_"Thankyou for your co-operation," Rianna pursed from her lips in disgust. The hospital reeked of a week old dead body, reminding her of the time Jacobs, Connor and Hopper came out of the body pit. The lingering smell was like poison; how the hospital could smell like that Rianna couldn't possibly work out. "What is that repulsive stench?"_

_Jacobs saw the dead body roll out in a wheelbarrow ready to get thrown into the Furness, "Rianna, it's a dead body. They're rolling it into the furness," Jacobs looked up, "that's just at the end of this corridor..."_

_"Shit! Eww Jacobs that's fucking disgusting! We've got to pull Hopper out of the hospital and it fucking stinks!" Rianna let out in complete anger; struggling to breathe because of the stench that lingered beneath her nose. Jacobs reached for her hand and gradually tugged it away from her nose; leaning in giving her a remarkable kiss full of passion. Connor revived himself from the smell and took a glance at the two love birds smooching down the corridor. He couldn't help but daydream of the moment he'd have if Hopper loved him to. Connor reluctantly stared down towards his feet and twiddled his fingers looking impatient. _

"_Guys, stop deep throating each other and get your arses over here now!" Connor screeched._

"_Dude, we're only kissing. What's your problem?" Jacobs shot back after having his moment purposely wrecked._

_Rianna jumped in, "don't argue you two, I'm sick of it!"_

"_Well it's not my fault Jacobs wants to fuck you. Gosh, stop deep throating each other when you know I find it disgusting!"_

"_Well maybe you shouldn't watch us like a fucking paedophile then!" Jacobs shouted loudly his voice echoed in the corridor. _

"_Guys, what the fuck I told you not to argue!" Rianna raised her voice to make sure they got the message. _

_The pair of them snapped out of the argumental stage to realise that a nurse was standing impatiently._

"_Oh I'm so sorry ma'am! My friends are complete dick'eds! They didn't mean to produce this riot through the corridors. May you show us the room of which Hopper is in?" Rianna apologized as she took her eyes directly to the door of which the woman reluctantly pointed towards. _

"_Just down the end of the hall and no need for the apology, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay!" the lady released from her pierced lips._

_**To be continued...**  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Jacobs grabbed Rianna by the hand and walked down the corridor to the room of which Hopper was asleep in. Connor followed behind, scraping his feet across the floor in anger. Connor purposely grasped the door handle and prayed in his head that Hopper wasn't in too much of a bad state; he began to poke his head around the door he saw that he laid there resting his head against the pillow with his eyes staring towards the door that opened slowly._

"_Connor, Rianna and Jacobs, oh my god, I missed you guys so much!" Hopper pulled the oxygen mask off his face and grinned towards the three figures walking slowly to perch next to his bed. _

_Connor sat directly in front of his face and whispered, "I've missed you," into Hoppers ear._

_Hopper began to blush through the expression that he'd just received. He had a crush on Connor since they both started the force. "Goliath is under attack, save him Connor! Rianna please help Connor, I don't want Connor getting hurt!" Hopper screamed in shock as he reached for his oxygen mask._

_Connor reached out and grabbed Hopper's hand and wrapped his fingers around the palm, "Hopper, Goliath is fine. Breathe! Fucking breathe Hopper!" _

_Hopper took a ghastly breath and then removed the mask hoping to see that Goliath was okay, "where's Goliath Connor? I need to change something on her?"_

_Rianna began to panick and ran out of the hospital doors; Jacobs followed behind her. Rianna directed her eyes to the floor as a tear rolled down her face, she began to sob due to Hopper having a panick attack. Jacobs grabbed her cheek and directly leaned into her lips. Rianna then began to follow, tilting her head slightly more into his hand as her lips touched his. Jacobs released his lips from hers for a quick breather; Rianna jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Jacobs leant in again and whispered into her left ear, "Do you want to go somewhere private?" He then began to slowly kiss down her neck as she pulled in tightly._

"_Where are we going to go Connor?" Rianna questioned, hoping that they'd find somewhere that's quiet. _

"_Wait and see," Jacobs began to carry her into the nearest storage closet, which was on the other side of the hospital. They walked past the rotting flesh; making Rianna gag throughout the whole corridor. "Jacobs, how much longer till we find this quiet place?"_

"_We'll be there in a minute sweetheart, just hold your breath a little longer."_

"_But then I'll need to breathe when I'm with you..."_

"_Rianna, just hold yourself together for a few minutes, there's just 10 more doors to pass." Jacobs expressed with a weapon fully rising. "We've got to get there soon, before I explode," Jacobs thought to himself. _

_They eventually made it outside the storage room door; Rianna shot a look at the door sign, "a storage closet?" releasing a sigh as she really wanted a bed to rest on._

_"Hunny, all the beds in this hospital stink; surely you'd prefer me to do you upright; so you don't fall pregnant?" _

_Jacobs' small and unaffectionate speech drew Rianna into the closet quicker than a bitch on heat. She pulled Jacobs in with her and began pulling her bulletproof jacket off; Jacobs did the same. Rianna then released herself from her clothing exposing her sunkissed beautiful figure._

_"Ooh Rianna, I... I... Never knew your figure was that intensifying..." Jacobs struggled to spit out; with his eyes directly aimed towards that sexy red lingerie outfit she wore underneath her gear._

_"Arm, it's your turn Jacobs."_


End file.
